


“The earth is flat,” says Jason Todd

by ripavengers



Category: Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cute, F/F, Flat earth theory, Fluffy, High School, M/M, batfam, everyone is in high school press f for bruce, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripavengers/pseuds/ripavengers
Summary: It’s the first day of school and all of Bruce’s kids have mixed emotions. It’s a long first day full of revelations and conspiracy theories.





	“The earth is flat,” says Jason Todd

**Author's Note:**

> we going all the batkids in high school at the dame time to give Bruce a heart attack. 
> 
> I’m not american so please dknt stab me for getting things wrong abiut high school, I really dont give a shit. 
> 
> As always, follow me on twitter ripavengers if you think im coolb

“Guys hurry up, you’re going to be late on your first day back,” Bruce hollers as each of his lazy kids trickle down the grand staircase that leads to the foyer of the manor. 

 

The first day of school was always one of discontent in the Wayne household. The roster of kids grows every year and this is the first year where all of them will be in the same school together. Damian, only eleven, is skipping a few grades and joining Gotham Academy’s freshmen this year. His great intellect allows him to do this and who is he to pass up an opportunity to embarrass his brothers even further. 

 

This is Dick’s last first day of high school and he can’t help but feel a little melancholy. This chapter of his life is nearly over but at least he gets to spend it with his four best friends; Wally, Roy, Barbara, and Kara. Well maybe not Roy, he’s got the hots for Dick’s younger brother Jason and will probably spend the year cosying up to him. And Wally, well Wally is becoming more than just his best friend. They may have shared a kiss or two, or twelve, over the summer break. But they haven’t talked about it, and they probably never will. 

 

Jason, on the other hand, hates school. He’s been suspended and almost expelled a fair few times, Bruce had to use his connections and money one too many times. He only shows up to get Bruce off his ass. Well that, and so he can see his friends. Kory, Artemis and he are a ragtag team of outcasts that don’t belong together and that’s why they work out. Also, Dick’s friend Roy keeps spying on him which is flattering, and maybe Jason might just look into that. 

 

Duke is a junior along with Jason and spends his time alternating between Jason’s group and Cass’. He’s the newest member of the family and making friends in high school isn’t always an easy feat but his smarts have put him on the radar of all the teachers. 

 

Contrary to popular belief, Tim Drake does not like school. He’d much rather be at home on his computer. The only upside is that his boyfriend, Conner, goes to Gotham Academy with him. The disgustingly cute couple puts every other couple to shame. They’ve been together ever since they were acne ridden, shaggy haired, sweaty, pubescent boys in middle school. Now sophomores and their love is still blooming. They’ve also adopted Bart and Cassie into their little group. 

 

Cass is in the same year as Tim and often runs in the same circles as Tim because of her girlfriend, Steph. Either that or she’s hanging out with Duke on the football field bleachers. Cass is quiet but everyone loves her, and why wouldn’t they? She’s smart, kind, beautiful, and so much more. They also pity her for being the only girl in the family, but Cass can hold her own and the boys are often afraid of her. 

 

“We’re coming dad calm down,” Dick calls back, the first in line of the uniformed kids. 

 

“Alfred is waiting with the camera,” Bruce says as he ushers his children into the parlour where Alfred was standing beside the fireplace to take the traditional first day of school family picture. 

 

Everyone collectively sighs as they gather around the fireplace, tallest at the back, shortest in the front. Bruce joins them, beaming with pride as Alfred clicks on the camera, capturing this moment forever. Ever since Bruce adopted Dick all those moons ago he made it his job to make sure to take pictures every first day of school, the photo album ever growing. 

 

“Can’t believe we’re going back to this dump,” Jason complains as he grabs his backpack from the cupboard. 

 

“It’s not all bad Jay, at least you have friends there,” Dick shrugs, patting Jason on the shoulder as he passes him, heading for the door. 

 

“Wouldn’t not want to have friends,” Duke claims sarcastically. 

 

Everyone else files out the door, heading for the car that Alfred uses to drop them off at the school. Bruce stands at the door, watching them. They’ve all grown up so quickly, he thinks as the car makes it way down the long driveway and past the Wayne Manor gates. 

 

The car stops outside the school and all of the kids look at each other before slowly climbing out of the car, standing side by side at the entrance. The bell rings, signalling the beginning of the school day, and they all separate. Dick meets his friends in homeroom, Damian heads to the front desk to get his schedule, Conner is waiting for Tim at his locker, Cass and Duke head to the field to sit on the bleachers, and Jason finds his friends in the cafeteria. 

 

“Morning Dick, how’s Jason?” Roy asks as soon as Dick enters the classroom. 

 

“Good to see you too Roy.”

 

“Don’t mind him, he stalks Jason twenty four seven, he knows how he is,” Kara pipes up. 

 

“That makes me seem creepy Kara,” Roy objects. 

 

Dick looks around the classroom, he’s missing a friend. 

 

Barbara sees him scanning, “He’s not here yet Dick.”

 

“For someone so fast you’d think he’d have better time management,” Roy jokes. Dick huffs out a small laugh but he really needs to talk to Wally. 

 

“Speak of the devil,” Kara sighs as Wally bursts into the classroom just as the bell for first class rings. Wally glances at Dick before hurriedly leaving the room. The others look at Dick confused but Dick just shrugs and leaves the classroom himself. 

 

Across the hall is Tim and Conner, holding hands as they stroll through the corridor on their way to biology. 

 

“I’ve missed you,” Conner wistfully says. 

 

“I saw you yesterday Kon,” Tim bluntly says while looking up at his tall boyfriend. 

 

“What’s your point Tim? I miss you every time we’re not together you know.”

 

Tim laughs at his boyfriend’s ridiculous claims, “You sound like a serial killer.” Conner shrugs as they continue of their journey to class. 

 

They walk through the cafeteria as a shortcut, strolling past Jason and his friends, who have first period off. 

 

“I’m just saying I find it cute,” Jason states, putting his hands up to mock defensiveness. 

 

“It’s not cute, it’s creepy Jay,” Kory responds, “Tell him Artemis.”

 

“I want no part in this, besides Roy isn’t the worst person to have stalking you.”

 

Jason sticks his tongue out at Kory and thanks Artemis. Jason would be the first to admit that Roy is good looking, and his personality isn’t all that bad. Dick is friends with him so he has to be fine. Right?

 

Damian doesn’t need friends. That’s what he tells himself. He has Alfred, the human and the cat. And he has all of his pets. Grayson isn’t too bad either. Sometimes Jon comes around with Clark, that’s the closest Damian has to a friend and that’s pushing it really. He’s perfectly fine being alone so being the youngest in the school by a few years won’t isolate him, he isolated himself already. 

 

Except for when it’s lunch time and Damian doesn’t want to be that loser that sits by himself. He is forced to seek out his siblings, looking for Dick first. 

 

Damian finds Kara and Barbara sitting on a round cafeteria table with the uncomfortable hard seats in the centre of the room. He trods over to them, tray of sloppy lunch and a milk carton in hand. 

 

“Barbara, Kara, where’s my brother?” Damian asks as soon as reaches the table. 

 

“Hey Damian, why don’t you join us?” Kara asks gleefully. 

 

“Dick is outside talking to Wally I think,” Barbara informs the younger boy. 

 

“Alright, I guess I’ll go find someone else then.”

 

Damian turns from the table and heads outside to the outdoor seating area where Tim is sitting. Tim isn’t Damian’s favourite brother but he’ll have to do. 

 

Tim sees Damian approaching him and smiles, “How’s your first day been D?”

 

“Adequate,” Damian shortly responds, taking a seat across from Tim. 

 

The five members of the table, Tim, Conner, Cassie, Steph, and Bart, all stare at Damian as he pokes his food, not daring to eat it. 

 

“I can feel you all staring at me,” Damian speaks up, still playing with his sludge. 

 

“Sorry D, we were just talking about a party before you came over.”

 

“Well I can tell when i’m not wanted.” Damian makes a move to get up. 

 

“No Damian, I’m sorry. You don’t have to leave,” Tim apologises, a regretful look on his face. 

 

“It’s fine, I want to visit Todd.”

 

Damian doesn’t care much for Jason either but sitting with him would be better than being in that awkward position. He leaves in search of Jason, finding him and his friends down by the big oak tree on the edge of the school property line. 

 

Damian doesn’t make it to his brother though because he can see him talking to Roy, or rather flirting, and Damian would much rather rip off his fingernails than be privy to that mess. 

 

Damian figures his last resort if the football field bleachers with Cass and Duke. On his way to the field he finds Dick talking to Wally. Not talking, kissing. No, not kissing, swallowing. His brother clearly doesn’t care for privacy all that much. 

 

Sitting there on the fourth row of the bleachers is Cass and Duke. Damian walks over to them, sitting in the row of seats in front of them. 

 

“Hey kid, having fun?” Duke asks when Damian sits down. 

 

“Not at all. The horrors I had to witness on my trek over here were vile. I saw Grayson and West engulfing each other. Todd and Harper were doing a terrible job at flirting from what I could see. Drake and Kent were holding hands and discussing a party. I figured things would be better with you two.”

 

“You’re welcome here Damian,” Cass speaks softly. Damian nods at her graciously and ignores the food that’s definitely not vegetarian. 

 

In the last quarter of lunch all of the siblings and their friends made their way towards the football field bleachers. 

 

“All I’m saying is that if the earth was round why do we see the sea straight on and not curving?” Jason asks the group and everyone sat down around Cass, Duke, and Damian. 

 

“First of all, why are all of you here? Second of all, the earth is not flat please shut up,” Duke sighs. If he has to listen to Jason and Tim spout their bullshit any longer someone is losing their kneecaps. 

 

“Jason came to find me to help prove the earth is flat to Kory and Artemis. We picked up Dick on the way and figured we come convince more folks,” Tim shrugs, popping a red grape in his mouth that Conner handed him. 

 

“Man I’m so convinced it’s flat now,” Roy pipes up, “Jason has been telling me all of lunch.”

 

“Enlisting more idiots into your club I see,” Damian says, making Jason stick his tongue out at him. 

 

“They’ve convinced me too. At first I used to pretend to believe it to annoy Dick but I’ve fallen into a hole of theories and it’s too hard to get out,” Wally mentions from Duke’s left. 

 

“Pictures are easily doctored so there’s no proof that the earth is round, wake up America.”

 

“You’re all so annoying,” Dick groans. He’s a firm believer in the round earth thank you very much. 

 

All of Tim’s friends were easily convinced of a flat earth, Steph was the one to introduce them to the theory in the first place. But Jason is having a hard time convincing his own friends, he’s turned half of Dick’s friends though. 

 

Nobody is sure if Roy actually believes in a flat earth or is just sucking up to Jason, but they wouldn’t put it past him to truly believe in the theory. 

 

“Earth is round,” Cass softly claims making Steph gasp loudly and obnoxiously. 

 

“Not you too, traitor. Can’t believe I’m dating a non flat earther.” Steph has a flare for the dramatics that’s for sure. 

 

The bell ringing for class saves Dick and Duke from hearing anymore of this nonsense. 

 

“I’ll have you all believing soon don’t worry,” Jason shouts as he walks backwards towards the school, facing his family. 

 

Dick and Wally have a free period so they head for the library to study, everyone else heads for their various classes. 

 

They find an empty table near the back, leaving their bags down to save their places as they go hunting for chemistry books. 

 

“Walls, we really need to talk,” Dick whispers through the bookshelf, Wally on the other side of it. 

 

“We talked at lunch Dick,” Wally whispers back. 

 

Dick blushes as he remembers what happened at lunch, “No we tried to talk but we got distracted.”

 

Wally stops combing through the books to look at Dick before biting his lip suggestively, “I rather liked that distraction.”

 

Dick blushes even harder, “I did too but that’s what we need to talk about Wally. You’re my best friend please,” Dick begs. 

 

Wally grabs a book and rounds the corner to Dick’s side of the bookshelf, coming right into Dick’s personal space. 

 

“I think we both know we’re a little more than best friends now Dick.”

 

Dick stares at his shoes, unable to look into Wally’s captivating green eyes, “Are we?” he asks so quietly Wally almost didn’t hear him. 

 

“Dick look at me,” Wally says as his grand Dick’s jaw lightly to force the other boy to look at him. “I’ve liked you for a really long time, as more than a friend you know. When we kissed because of that stupid spin the bottle game at the start of summer it was magical, cheesy I know. You came to talk to me about afterwards and we kissed again, and again, and again, all throughout the summer. I think we’re a little more than best friends by now.”

 

“Then what are we?” Dick asks, almost whining. 

 

“That’s up to you buddy,” Wally shrugs, “I just told you I like you as a more than friend.”

 

Wally’s eyes flicker to Dick’s lips before walking away. He goes to the table they saved and opens the book he took from the bookshelf, leaving Dick to stand there in awe and confusion. 

 

‘What the fuck’ is all that goes through Dick’s mind. 

 

He’d fallen in love with his best friend, kissed him multiple times, and just found out that his best friend actually likes him back. It should be simple really, but it’s not because Dick is a coward. 

 

Dick collects his thoughts and joins Wally at the table to study. Except he takes out his notebook and writes a note for Wally in it. He passes it over without a word. 

 

_ I like you too _

 

Wally reads it and raises his eyebrow at Dick. Dick takes back his notebook and writes something else. 

 

_ Will you be my boyfriend? _

 

Wally sees it and smiles, “I thought you’d never asks.”

 

The librarian shushes him making Dick and Wally laugh loudly, resulting in them being kicked out of the library. 

 

They fall into an empty hallway, just the two of them in the whole world it seems. 

 

“What happens now?” Dick questions. 

 

“We can go make out in the bathroom,” Wally suggests while smirking at Dick. 

 

Dick grimaces at the thought of the boys bathroom in the school but agrees to go anyway. Wally West is his boyfriend now and he’ll go anywhere for him. 

 

Roy’s luck isn’t as good as Wally’s when it comes love and the Wayne family. He doesn’t have any classes with Jason because they’re in different years. He also doesn’t know if Jason even likes him. 

 

When the bell rings Roy runs out of the classroom and to the class he knew Jason was in from “stalking” him. This is the only time he gets to talk to Jason during the school and he might go crazy without those few minutes. 

 

Jason sees Roy coming as he steps out of his own classroom and grins, “What’s up Roy?”

 

Roy is breathing heavily from the running, he really needs to get back into shape. 

 

“I have to help coach with football tryouts later today, you should come watch,” Roy breathes out. 

 

Jason isn’t much of a football fan, much rather watch a baseball game, but for Roy he would consider going. 

 

“Can I bring Kory and Artemis?” Jason asks. 

 

Roy nods, “Of course, don’t want you to get board waiting or anything. We can hang out after, go to the diner or something.”

 

Jason agrees to go and Roy walks him to his next class. Jason texts Alfred, letting him know that he won’t need a lift home after school today. 

 

Tim didn’t have this class with Conner but he did have it with Bart, they were in geography learning about different rock types when Bart decides to all but interrogate Tim. 

 

“So things are getting pretty serious with Conner huh?” Bart whisper asks as he leans over closer to Tim. 

 

Tim looks at Bart confused, “We’ve been going out for years Bart, things have been serious.”

 

“I just mean, is everything okay between you two?”

 

“What do you mean, has Conner said anything?” Tim is getting worried, does Conner not like him anymore?

 

“No he hasn’t said anything don’t worry, I was just wondering how everything is going,” Bart rushes to say, seeing the worry fester on his friend’s face. 

 

“You’re so weird Bart,” Tim says while shaking his head and getting back to his work. 

 

At this time Conner and Cassie have art together and the same thing was happening between them also. 

 

“You two are basically like our parents, I just wanted to make sure that everything is fine with you because I don’t know who would get me in the divorce.”

 

“Cassie, everything is amazing between Tim and I. We’re doing better than ever don’t worry. And I’m sure Tim claimed you in the divorce,” Conner laughs, making Cassie sigh in relief. 

 

When the school day is over Bruce is just glad he didn’t get a call about any of his kids, especially Damian. But this is only the first day and he’s bound to spend many of hours in the principal’s office trying to convince her not to expel anyone. 

 

Most of time the kids are just standing up against bullies or for what they believe in. Starting fights, holding protests and demonstrations all in the name of justice. 

 

“Where’s Jason?” Bruce asks everyone as they all file in the door together, sans Jason. 

 

“He’s on a date with Roy,” Duke shrugs nonchalantly. 

 

“He’s on a what with who now,” Dick shouts at nobody in particular. 

 

“Roy asked him to watch the football tryouts and then go out for dinner afterwards.”

 

“I’m gonna kill him,” Dick states matter of factly. 

 

“Calm down chum, Jason is old enough to make his own decisions,” Bruce claims calmly, rubbing Dick’s back before he hyperventilates. 

 

“Dick got a boyfriend,” Cass tells the room and is met with multiple gasps and a ‘traitor’ mumbled by Dick. 

 

“Tell Wally we said congratulations,” Tim smirks. 

 

“She didn’t even say a name,” Dick complained to which he received six pointed looks making Dick groan. 

 

“I hate all of you,” Dick shouts as he storms off to his room to text Wally. 

 

“How was everyone else’s day?” Alfred asks the room. 

 

A chorus of fine’s and just like always’ fill the room before everyone begins to desert the parlour to go to their own bedrooms to do homework or scroll through Twitter. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i dont believe the earth is flat btw


End file.
